dynamotrefandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Dyna
Most/All information is from the Dynamotre Discord The Message On June 7th, 2018, at 5:08 pm, Dynamotre sent this message: @everyone wHaT's tHe dEaL wItH dYnAmOtRe?!?! Basically, I'm for the most part done with streaming. It's been fun, but also way too tiring and time-consuming for me. Tbh I'm not really someone who gets energy from doing things like streaming, so feeling an obligation to constantly do something that just tuckers me out in the end that also won't ever be an actual career just doesn't work. Who knows, I may stream from time to time again, but for now, I'm done. Go watch @Howie17 ya fukin nerds To sum it up, he's mostly done streaming. After he sent this, we got many farewell messages as seen below. They said how they found Dyna, and how great Dyna was. (Roosell started them, but Fox made it a chain.) Farewell messages @Dynamotre i felt has been like a true friend to me he was like a brother a person that i could go watch his stream and feel cared about and comforted i was scrolling around and i found a guy with 2 viewers and i thought id hop in and say hello this was the most funniest amazing dude i have ever seen i asked if he had a discord and he said "unfortunaatly no i dont" im like SHIIIIT i gotta make this dude one thats were our friendship started ... i made the discord and i felt like a buisness partner even though i wasent ... Dyna always kept me busy and cared about hes by far the most caring, funny, affectionate dude ive ever seen @Dynamotre good luck in life go and graduate and get a good job and a healthy fun family and die a caring loving supportive peaceful man i hope one day i will get to meet you unfortunatly i may not but in all seriousness youu have made my past 4 months or so amazing good luck my dude. -JFreeze, a moderator Hey so my back story was thats I got bored and looked for someone who plays surviv and guess who showed up Dynamotre which when i said what you did you were like the perfect streamer that never existed to the voice to the personalities why I was there for like a overall 8 stream they were the best well the saying good things dont last forever is true, I wish you the best of luck dude P.s if you have any Free time listen to the ram ranch series theres like 8 now and there lore to it its soooooo lit -Bob55577 Roosell: I remember the first stream of his that I saw. I was looking around for streams with song requests, since one of my favorite things to do at the time was hop into streams, make a bunch of SRs, and watch everyone praise my good music taste. Feeling discouraged with looking through the main page's games, I thought I'd try looking up Surviv.io. I didn't expect it to turn anything up, but lo and behold it was a verified game on Twitch. There were 3 streams, I think. One had a thousand or so viewers, it was a pretty popular guy. Another had 0 viewers, I hopped in that one for a few seconds and left, and then there was Dynamotre, who had 3 or 4, can't remember. Anyway, I stuck around Dyna's stream, since he seemed to be a chill dude. He was listening to some chill stuff too, kinda had this vaporwave aesthetic. I asked him if SRs were on, he said "Yes, SRs are on, feel free to hit me up with your music, and remember to use !sr to do so" or something along those lines, and so I immediately went ham. I was really excited too, I rarely found streams that had SRs back then. I think I hit him with like 4 or so songs at once No wait, he had a song limit then. 2 songs, but when he heard them, he immediately started humming along and asking who requested them. It filled me with delight, and I stuck around. Later that day, it got up to 12 viewers, maybe more even, and I watched Dyna's follower count increase more and more. I saw other people join in and make their own SRs, I made a few clips, and I wished Dyna the best of luck and the quickest of uprising as a content creator when he closed the stream for that night. I remember thinking that he was the best streamer I've ever come across on Twitch. Since then, he's had many more streams, I wasn't around for all of them, but I know that he's made his way around Twitch and attracted the eyes of many viewers. His channel has certainly grown, and he expanded to play games like Getting over it and Super hot. ... and now I'm drawing a blank Fox: Wondererful spheal. My turn! Roosell: Alright, let me gather some more words. Go ahead Fox: So, I was bored, so I went on Twitch. I didn't use it back then, so I didn't have any followed channels. I wanted to see if anyone was playing surviv, and someone was. I hopped in and requested the Hampsterdance song. After watching him play for a bit, I followed. I was having lots of fun infuriating him with my music, and just generally chatting, so I have continued that up until now, I guess. Roosell: I'll say a few more things. After Dyna's first few streams, my enthusiasm for him kinda died out, there were a lot more people, some would hog the SRs, I found a couple of people who were into Melee which was more my speed, and um... I dunno, there was just a period of time where I didn't like Dyna as much. But I eventually came back, he was playing Getting over it, we were telling jokes and having a great time. He even promised that he would play Undertale, and even though he only streamed that once and decided not to play it through, it still meant that he cared about his followers. He was great again. And now it breaks my heart seeing how he's leaving the streaming scene. But that's okay. Dynamotre: ROOSEL AND FOX YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME HERE OKAY Roosell: I wish him luck in whatever endeavors he wishes to pursue. And I hope you understand that you've done great things for many people, like me, as a streamer. -Fox and Roosell (Slightly edited for line skips.) hey so i found him when he was farly new at streaming and i didnt talk in chat very much and i barly ever got noticed so i just chilled out watching and ya. After a while i started chating more and i got noticed after a while and i started making song requests and the first song i put on was gucci gang and then i started getting to now him better my fav part was when he would stream surviv.io and i started watching more and he was my fav streame for like 1 month and thats how it ends and dyna if this is what you want to do then we support you all th way thanks for making us feel great and injoble nights and days thanks again and talk to you later peace -ilikecheese69 Last messages If you've made it this far, congratumations! Leave any final messages for Dyna or for other viewers in the comments, and they will be added here, or message FoxGoblin#4224 on discord. (Just don't forget to say what you want to be signed as) Dyna, you helped me get through school. It was very stressful, but even though I spent many pre-test nights staying up to watch your streams, they helped so much. You're a friend to me, and don't forget that friendship is magic. -FoxGoblin, your my little pony moderator. Dyna was like a brother to me -freeze